


you taste like sunlight

by clavicular



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clavicular/pseuds/clavicular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison smiles, and for some reason,that makes Scottlyn blush. She doesn’t know Allison that well, but she wants to, with a fierceness that surprises her. She shouldn’t be so invested in earning someone’s friendship, and it makes her nervous that she is. It might be okay though, because Allison looks kind of flustered too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you taste like sunlight

“Scott!” 

Scottlyn looks up from the lock on her bike chain and turns around. The new girl, Allison, is waving at her from across the car park. 

“Hey,” Scott says as Allison gets closer. 

Allison smiles, and for some reason,that makes Scottlyn blush. She doesn’t know Allison that well, but she wants to, with a fierceness that surprises her. She shouldn’t be so invested in earning someone’s friendship, and it makes her nervous that she is. It might be okay though, because Allison looks kind of flustered too.

“Hey,” Allison says, and then pauses. 

Scottlyn waits, but Allison just fiddles with her bracelet and chews her lip.

“Did you…” Scott tries eventually, at the same time as Allison comes in with “I was just…” 

Scott laughs awkwardly, and Allison ducks her head. When she looks up again, she’s smiling. 

“I wanted to ask you something,” she says. “Stiles invited me to Lydia’s house party. As a date.” 

Scottlyn fights to keep her expression neutral. 

“You wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?” 

“Uh,” Scott says. 

Allison shrugs, with an air of forced casualness.”It’s just, I know he’s in love with Lydia and has been since forever. He doesn’t seem the type to use someone else to get close to her, so I just… wondered why he asked me.” 

“I, uh, I have no idea…” Scottlyn says. 

Alright, so maybe she’d told Stiles she thought he and Allison would be cute together. So what? It wasn’t like she was actually interfering. 

“How do you know he likes Lydia?” she stalls. 

Allison laughs, head tipping forward and making her hair fall across her face. Scottlyn thinks that’s really pretty. Is that weird?

“Well, it could have been that he opened with ‘Please don’t tell Lydia about this’,” she says. “Or it could have been that he wouldn’t stop talking about her the whole time he was asking me out.” 

Scottlyn grimaces on Stiles’ behalf. He’s her best friend, but no one could ever call him smooth. 

“Mostly, though, it was when he said, ‘Actually I’m completely in love with Lydia, but Scott threatened terrible vengeance if I didn’t ask you.’” 

Allison raises an eyebrow at Scott.

“There was more to that rant, but it was pretty extensive. I’m not sure I could repeat it word for word.” She grins. “I hear you can throw a punch if you have to, though.” 

Okay, so maybe Scott had interfered a little. 

“Oh,” she says. “Um.” 

Allison takes a step towards her, and god, why does that make Scottlyn’s stomach flutter? 

“Any particular reason you’re trying to set me up with your best friend, Scott?”

Scott gropes behind herself for something to hang onto but miscalculates the distance to the bike rack. 

“Uh,” she says, picking herself up off the ground and blushing harder than ever. “I guess I just wanted to get to know you better?” 

“Right,” Allison says. She sounds skeptical, but it’s playful rather than nasty. “Anything else?” 

Scott frowns, confused. 

“There isn’t anyone you want to take to Lydia’s party?” she prompts. 

“What, you mean like Stiles?” Scott can’t help making a face at that, because, ew. “He’s my best friend, no way.I mean, you’re not the first person to think it, but just. No. God no.” 

Allison stares at her in disbelief. It’s not the exasperated surely-you’re-not-really-this-dumb look most people get when Scottlyn is slow on the uptake, though. She looks almost charmed. 

“No, I don’t mean like Stiles,” she says, and then laughs. “Scott, do you want to go to the party with me?”

Now it’s Scott who’s staring at her. 

“You mean like a date?” 

Allison’s face falls. “Only if you want!” she says hurriedly. “I just, you were all, and I thought maybe, but if…”

“No, no I just…” 

Scott thinks about it. About wanting to be close to Allison, wanting to get to know her, and the way Allison makes her awkward and nervous and happy all at once. She think thinks about blackmailing Stiles into asking her out, and the twinge of jealousy she’d felt at the idea she might say yes. 

“Huh,” Scott says. “Actually, that makes sense.” 

Allison gives her a confused look. That’s really pretty too, Scott thinks. Actually, Allison’s just really pretty. In general. 

“Sorry,” Scottlyn says, shaking her head. “I didn’t- I didn’t realise. But yes! I would love to.” 

“You didn’t realise you wanted to go to the party with me?” Allison says slowly, and Scott’s heart sinks. She doesn’t know how to explain that. She probably should have known, she just didn’t. But she does want this, and if Allison doesn’t get it, if she thinks it’s weird… but then Allison just smiles, her whole face lighting up with it, and Scott’s heart skips a beat. 

“So, Friday?” Scott asks, and Allison nods, reaching out to give Scott’s hand a squeeze. 

“Definitely,” she says.


End file.
